El color del mar en sus ojos
by RosieSwing
Summary: [Finnick/Annie] "Dicen que si ganas, el mundo es tuyo y por fin tienes la oportunidad de llevar una vida digna. Hace un año, me manché las manos de sangre en la arena con solo un objetivo: volver a casa, volver a ver el mar, volver a verla... a ella... pero resulta que todo es una mentira."


La fiesta está llena de gente que se pasea por el enorme jardín, repleto de luces y adornos brillantes. Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe, me digo a mí mismo. Sonríe. Los músculos de la cara me empiezan a doler y, aunque no paran de ofrecerme comida, tengo un nudo en la garganta que me impide tragar nada. No importa; tengo que sonreír y reír continuamente y asegurarme de que mi peinado sigue impecable en todo momento.

Antes de ganar los Juegos, nadie me contó esto. Todos dicen que si ganas, el mundo es tuyo y por fin tienes la oportunidad de llevar una vida digna. Bueno, pues mi vida de Vencedor está lejos de ser clasificada como "digna". Hace un año, me manché las manos de sangre en la arena con solo un objetivo: volver, volver a casa, volver a ver el mar, volver a verla... a ella... pero resulta que es una mentira.

Todo es una mentira.

Una vez que ganas, ya estás dentro. Para siempre. La pesadilla nunca acaba; los Juegos nunca acabarán para mí.

No quiero estar aquí. Miro a mi alrededor y todo me parece borroso; las luces, los vestidos brillantes de la gente, hasta el edificio presidencial que se alza al frente está difuso. Trato de escabullirme a un rincón discreto del jardín, pero noto una mano rígida que se posa en mi espalda y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Me giro, con los ojos muy abiertos, y me encuentro con el mismísimo presidente Snow, que me mira con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Esos ojos... sé lo que quiere que haga.

—Buenas noches, mi Vencedor favorito, ¿te lo estás pasando bien? —dice. Su voz grave llega a todas las fibras de mi ser y tiemblo. Él se señala la boca e intensifica su sonrisa. Claro, es verdad. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me digo: sonríe, sonríe, sonríe. Sonrío y le miro, para volver a apartar la mirada al segundo—. Eso está mejor, chico. Ven conmigo, te quiero presentar a una persona...

Asiento, porque no tengo otro remedio, porque Annie está en casa indefensa y no quiero que le hagan daño por mi culpa. Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe. Le sigo y veo cómo muchos de los asistentes a la fiesta me saludan. Yo no conozco a la mayoría, pero ellos me dedican sonrisas emocionadas y me señalan con el dedo. Aunque quiero huir de sus miradas, les devuelvo los saludos y les lanzo besos con la mano. Acelero el paso, pero el presidente se detiene de golpe y me coge del brazo.

—Esta es la persona que te quería presentar, Finnick. Es un amigo mío, muy respetado en el Capitolio.

Miro al frente y me encuentro con esta persona extraña, que lleva los ojos muy pintados de color azul estridente y el pelo lacio muy largo, teñido de muchos colores. Me doy cuenta de cómo me mira, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa que confirma mis temores. Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe.

—Os dejo solos, para que os conozcáis mejor —dice el presidente—. No me defraudes, Finnick Odair —susurra a mi oreja. Me estremezco, pero miro al frente con la cabeza bien alta y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hago una reverencia a esta persona extraña y tomo su mano mientras la beso.

—Es un honor poder acompañarle esta noche —digo—, los amigos del presidente Snow son mis amigos. —Me sorprendo de lo bien que me sale. Pese a que mis rodillas flaquean y de un momento a otro temo caer al suelo, noto que a esta persona (soy incapaz de distinguir si es hombre o mujer) le está gustando la actuación. Pues bien, que el show no se detenga, me digo a mí mismo. Me da una tarjeta con el número de habitación y una hora. Asiento mientras le miro, guiñándole un ojo, y vuelvo a hacer una reverencia.

Me alejo de ahí y ahora sí que voy buscar un rincón discreto en el jardín. Faltan cuarenta minutos para las diez, la hora señalada, y calculo que puedo permitirme gastar un poco de tiempo antes de subir a mi habitación del edificio presidencial y arreglarme para el encuentro. Como el presidente Snow no está cerca, me abrocho los botones de la camisa blanca porque estoy temblando, y porque no quiero que me vean. Sé que no servirá de nada, pero me da igual.

Me escondo detrás de una estatua gigante de un joven desnudo, de un color blanco perfecto. Hay una placa con el nombre de _Apolo _escrito con letras doradas. Alzo la cabeza y le miro; Apolo está de espaldas a la luz del jardín y su cara está ensombrecida. Puedo distinguir una sonrisa ambigua en su rostro, pero la oscuridad le da un aspecto lúgubre, triste, como si estuviera escondiendo una verdad amarga. Mis rodillas se doblan y caigo al suelo. No puedo más, no puedo más. Los ojos me escuecen y no puedo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. _Annie, Annie, Annie..._, susurro, mientras me llevo ambas manos al pecho y las cierro con fuerza.

No permitiré que te hagan daño. Haré lo que haga falta.


End file.
